Naruto's Shot
by Paylo27 and Grindell
Summary: Naruto's made his final decision and he's giving it all up to go through with it. Song fic for 'The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot' by Brand New, OOC


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or the song

**Song:** 'The boy who blocked his own shot' - Brand New

Paylo27

"."

Naruto looked down at the kunai in his hands. It had been three years since Sasuke had come back to the village, but he was still obsessed with killing Itachi. Naruto knew there was only one thing that was standing in the way of Sasuke's dream, him.

_If it makes you less sad, I will die by your hand_

Naruto realized that by letting Sasuke do this in a way that meant he was giving up, and Sasuke would finally find out how much of a coward he was, but he didn't care.

_Hope you find out what you want, I already know what I am._

Naruto smiled. Well at least Sasuke had actually been able to talk to him normally, well if you considered saying 'I hate you' after every conversation normal, sure.

_And if it makes you less sad, we'll start talking again._

_You can tell me how vile I already know that I am._

All those years of chasing after Sasuke had changed Naruto though, he now was one of the strongest ninja in the village and was being considered for he next Hokage. He had stopped playing pranks on people and acted much more mature, but none of that made up for the fact that Sasuke hated him.

Sasuke was still a heartless bastard but everyone had rejoiced when he came back, well almost everyone. The only people who didn't rejoice were the Sasuke retrieval squad and Tsunade.

_I'll grow old, start acting my age_

_Be a brand new day in a life that you hate_

_A crown of gold, a heart that's harder then stone_

_And it hurts a whole lot but it's missed when it's gone_

_Call me a safe bet, but I'm betting I'm not_

_Glad that you can forgive_

_Only hoping as time goes you can forget_

Naruto stepped out of his apartment but didn't bother to lock the door behind him, it's not like it would matter anymore in the morning.

_If it makes you less sad, I'll move out of the state_

_You can keep to yourself; I'll keep out of your way_

He rushed off into the night. He had burned everything that mattered to him earlier that day, he wanted to make sure that if anyone deformed it, it'd be him.

_And if it makes you less sad I'll take your pictures all down_

_Every picture you paint, I will paint myself out_

He stopped outside of the Uchiha estate and slowly made his way to the main building. When he got there he slowly made him way to Sasuke's room, concealing his chakra all the way.

_It's cold as a tomb and its dark in your room_

_When I sneak to your bed to pour salt in your wounds_

He stopped beside Sasuke and watched him sleep for awhile. When Sasuke had returned he had said that the only reason he went to Orochimaru was to get power to beat his brother, but Naruto knew better. He knew Sasuke had always been a bit of a drama queen, and the main reason he had left was to make sure people never forgot him, to make sure they never forgot the greatest of the rookie nine.

_So call it quits or get a grip_

_You said you wanted a solution_

_You just wanted to be missed_

_Call me a safe bet, but I'm betting I'm not_

_I'm glad that you can forgive_

_Only hoping as time goes, you can forget_

_So you can forget_

_You can forget_

Naruto picked up Sasuke's hand gently, to not wake him up, and placed the kunai in his hand. He got down on his knees and braced himself for the impact. At least he had gotten Kyuubi to agree that it was their turn to die.

_**"Kit, goodbye."**_

_"Yes goodbye Kyuubi, I'll see you in hell."_

_You are calm and reposed_

_Let your beauty unfold_

_Pale white like the skin stretched over your bones_

_Spring keeps you ever close_

_You are second hand smoke_

_You are so fragile and thin standing trial for your sins_

_Holding on to yourself the best you can_

_You are the smell before rain_

_You are the blood in my veins_

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and turned to where Naruto was kneeling by his bed.

"Dobe, is that you?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a soft smile.

"Yes, goodbye Sasuke."

Naruto tightened his grip around Sasuke's hand and drove the kunai into his heart.

"Naruto!"

_Call me a safe bet_

_I'm betting I'm not_

_Glad that you can forgive_

_Only hoping as time goes you can forget_

"."

Paylo27

...I've always wanted to do a song fanfiction, it's kinda sad and not very good I guess but oh well, I'm not as good as Grindell. Review please


End file.
